Cloud and Tifa's Story
by Lockheart-fullof-Strife1991
Summary: A romance that grows, a promise from a long time ago, betrayal, can everyone get over the life time problems that come?
1. Prolouge

** I just wanted to apologize before you start to read this story, I did previously start this story and post it under a different name, but a lot of things happened at home and I lost everything I had written now 3 years later I am going to continue providing I get enough feedback and reviews. So here is my Prologue… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy… just my story ideas**

**Prologue**

_ "Stay away from me!" she spat as she pushed him away. "Please… let me explain!" He pleaded. "No! How could you?" With her?" "Tifa please…" "No Cloud, this is it. I knew! I knew there was something going on. But like the fool I am, I pretended like nothing was going on. What was it Strife, that you love so much about her?" Cloud winced at the way Tifa had said his name. "Was it the light brown hair? The aqua coloured eyes? Her peppy attitude… The pink?" She screamed, rage showing on her features. "Tifa…I swear it's not like that."_

_ Tifa's wine coloured eyes were like flames; the look on her face said it all. "Aerith Gainsbrough will regret what she did…" She spat the words like venom. "Teef… What will you do to her? "Do **NOT** call me that!" She yelled this and turned to leave. "Cloud…" she called quietly, he looked up hopeful. "I hate you."_

_ Cloud slumped against the wall as Tifa left the house, slamming the door behind her. Aerith was in trouble, but he didn't quite care. He had lost her. _

_ Tifa Lockheart. Her name fit her perfectly. Cloud had been the one to break all the locks and chains on her heart. Her beautiful waist length auburn hair, her wine coloured eyes, her perfect body. She was, perfect._

_ Cloud look at his mirror image. His blonde hair stuck up in odd angles, and his friends claimed it defied gravity, but it was just natural. His piercing crystal blue eyes were clouded with guilt and pain. His white shirt clung to his tightly toned stomach muscles, when he hunched over, raking his hand through his hair with frustration. And you could just see a thin scar on his collarbone, which disappeared under his shirt._

"_I will get you back Tifa."_

_ The clock read 6:45 pm; the whole apartment was quiet and dark. He had slept the whole day away, and she hadn't woken him up._

_ "AHH! Where is that stupid phone?" he yelled at no one in particular. He was mad it had woken him up from his pleasant dream world. He smiled at the thought of his dream. "Ah Aerith…" He found his phone under a pile of laundry in the corner of his room. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Zack? It's Tifa; we need to talk. Meet me in twenty minutes." "Teef you"- CLICK. She had hung up. _

_ "ARG!" Zack yelled, grabbing black jeans off of one pile and a navy blue shirt from another pile. "Ah shit…" There was a heavy thud as Zack fell to the floor. He jumped up and ran to the washroom to brush his teeth, Zack's black hair sticking in odd angles from sleeping all day. But as he came to think of it…weather he had been asleep or not, his hair was always like this. That's what the girls loved about him and his best friend Cloud. They envied the way their hair was done and they used no hair products. Everything is all natural. His hazel coloured eyes looked back at him as he made sure all the sleep was gone from his face._

_He threw his shirt on and ran to the living room. "Where are my bloody- AH! There are my keys!" he exclaimed. Zack then threw on his steel-toed boots and ran out the door. Out side he jumped onto his fenrir and took off down the street to meet Tifa._

_ "Hey there flower girl, what's going on?" A tall bald man asked. "Hello Rude. How many times must I ask you to call me Aerith not flower girl? Aerith stated. "Aw, I'm sorry don't be getting' mad at me now!" "That is alright. Now may I ask what you are doing here?" Aerith asked getting to her feet. She had been kneeling over, tending to her flower bed in the abandoned church near her mothers home. And like she did to every man, when she spun around to look at Rude, she took his breath away._

_She stood at 5'3 ½. Her hair reached mid-back and was braided all the way down, with a big pink ribbon at the top of her head. She wore a light pink dress adorned with a slightly darker pink cut off jacket. Her boots were loose fitting and a light brown. On her wrists were golden bangles._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Like a gift from the heavens,

It was easy to tell

It was love from above

That could save me from hell

His blue eye's met her wine colored eyes as they danced, instantly making her blush. His hands on her hips as she swayed to the song.

She had fire in her soul

It was easy to see

How the devil himself

Could be pulled out of me….

Her hands gently fell to his broad shoulders, and slithered around her neck, sending shivers trough her spine and a wave of heat spread through them.

There were drums in the air

As she started to dance

Every soul in the room

Keeping time with her hands.

He brought her closer. _'Finally'_ he thought. _'The girl of my dreams… could this actually be real?' _He kissed her slowly, then more fiercely begging to let him taster her. Then without much hesitation she opened her mouth. They stood kissing in the moon lit dance patio for what felt like an eternity. Then they stopped kissing and just looked at each other, passion in their eyes.

In the east like a puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look our faces

Spinning in circles, with the moon in our eyes

No room left to move in between you and I.

She was lifted off her feet bridal style to his car; being assaulted my kisses the whole way. When they finally broke apart Tifa slowly looked at him, "My Father expects me home in an hour." "Then I guess we will have to make the most of our hour won't we?" Cloud murmured against her neck. Tifa giggled as he gently placed her into the back seat, and slowly climbed on top of her.

When he shut the door Tifa stopped giggling and encircled Cloud's neck with her hands. Cloud immediately started to shower her with kisses. "Cloud?" "Mmm?" "Can you take me home…I mean to where you live?" She asked nervously. Cloud lifted his head to look at her, then he smiled, a sly, sexy smile reserved only for her. "Of course, but you know I live half an hour from here right?" "Yes I know at normal speed anyway." Tifa smiled. "I know. Let's just try and make it home before seven am."

Cloud quickly jumped in to the front of his black mustang and took off at an unnatural speed, all the while wondering; "_Am I really doing this? Am I really taking Tifa Lockheart, my raven haired wine colored eyed goddess home with me?" _"Cloud…make sure no one's home okay?" Cloud smiled slyly. "Why? Are you a screamer?" Tifa smiled devilishly. "We'll have to find out won't we?"

As they reached Cloud's flat, Tifa's phone buzzed in her bag. It was a text from her father.

20 min. Until you reach your curfew.

Be careful Sweetie.

Daddy. 10:40pm

Cloud raised an eyebrow; Tifa just shook her head and tossed her phone into her bag and into the back of the car. Cloud continued to drive and seconds later he rolled into his drive way. Quickly parking, and before Tifa even realized it he was at her side opening the door and scooping her out of the seat and into the house in one fluid movement.

Once inside Tifa got an unusual tour of the house. Being pressed against the counter, a wall, a door, the couch, a window… And finally she was lowered onto something soft. _'OHMIGOD! His bed!'_ She thought, while she continued to kiss him. Slowly, Cloud lifted Tifa's black tank top to reveal a navy blue bra. Tifa looked up, almost scared and searched his face; he smiled at her unsure look, and completely melted her fear away. She brought her hands to the bottom of his baby blue t-shirt, and pulled it over his head, and tossed it over his shoulder, revealing, the sexiest, rock hard abs, anyone could even dream of.

They continued kissing, until Cloud pulled back. "What's wrong?" Tifa asked nervously. Cloud smiled. "Nothing's wrong Teef, I just…want to savor this moment with you." He put his hands on her hips and slowly brought them together at the button and zipper in the middle. Tifa trembled slightly as he started to take them off. Cloud slipped his hands onto her bare legs. Tifa brought her hands to Cloud's waist She unbuttoned his pants and they dropped to the floor. Cloud was left in only his boxers and Tifa in her bra and lacy thong. They continued to kiss and touch, moaning and feeling…slowly everything else left their bodies…

"Hey Tifa."

"Hmm?"

"Tifa wake up"

"Where are we?"

Cloud smiled at Tifa as she started to wake up. "I didn't want to wake you up… you look so beautiful asleep. So I got you dressed and took you home." He softly kissed her fore head. "Oh, Okay." "Will you be able to get into your house?" Cloud asked. "Yep." Tifa smiled. "It's like I have my own special ladder that leads straight to my room." Tifa opened her door and walked over to Cloud's open window. She leaned in with her arms folded under her. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow around eleven in the morning okay?" Tifa looked confused, Cloud laughed at her. "Err… why?" "You look so cute confused." This caused Tifa to blush. "You're my girlfriend now Tifa, this wasn't just a one night stand. I love you."

Tears welled up in Tifa's eyes when Cloud gave her a tender kiss on her lips. "Cloud, I do too. I love you." Then Tifa left him. She jogged out of sight and into the back yard.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The petit black haired girl lay asleep in the bed next to Tifa's. The red digital clock on the end table in-between the beds flashed in red numbers, 4:15 am. "Holy shit…" Tifa whispered, staying as quiet as she could so as not to wake her younger stepsister up.

"Where have you been?" The black haired girl bellowed jumping up from her bed to glare at Tifa. Apparently she hadn't been asleep. "Hehe…wha-what do you mean Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she casually tried to slip under her covers failing miserably to act as though she had been home the entire time her sister was supposedly sleeping. "Hehe…" Yuffie mocked. "Tifa! It's not like you to stay out late! You're always home before curfew, never late, always calls if you will be." She continued to tick off all her reasons to be concerned for her sister. "So basically… your calling me a goodie good." Tifa huffed.

"Well yea… So anyways tell me! I had to save your ass from the monsters that claim to own us an-" "Wait! What did you tell Dad and Jane?" Tifa asked fearfully. If it had been something crazy they never would have believed Yuffie. "Oh, haha, I told them that you had gone out with Reno. That he wanted some quality time with you." "Oh man… I don't want to hear this…I'm tired and I want to sleep." Yuffie eyed Tifa curiously.

"Ok, mistake number 1. Never say you're tired now you have to spill as to why! And number 2. Does this have anything to do with why you weren't home on time?" Tifa rolled her eyes they started to giggle. She was caught she couldn't help it. "I was busy…" "Was he hot Teef?" "Oh god yea…" "What color was his hair?" "Bleach blonde." Yuffie's mouth opened slightly. "Hi-his eye color?" "The bluest blue, like they ocean, or the sky!" Tifa sighed, and Yuffie made a low wolf whistle. "It was CLOUD!" she exclaimed. Tifa nodded. "Ohmigod! I can't believe it! Did you sleep with him Teef?" "Yea… I did." "Was it good? Spill sis, spill NOW!"

So Tifa spilled her guts to Yuffie, and before they even realized it, it was 6:20 am. "So…" Yuffie smiled. "Do you…do you think me and Vinny will ever you know do that?" "Yes Yuffie. You will Vincent may not know it but we can all tell that he truly cares for you. Just be patient. When it's time for it to happen…it'll happen. Now I need to sleep. I know dad and Jane will want to talk to me about my nightly adventure, so I need to rest to figure out what to tell them, night." "Good night Tifa, good luck tomorrow." "Yea, I know I'll need it….the way you get told off, I'm surprised your still here." "Funny…"

"Yuffie!" Mr. Lockheart yelled up the stairs. There's a boy outside on a fenrir, I think it's for you." Tifa rolled over to look at the clock seeing as her father woke her. The red numbers flashed 11:15. "AH!" Tifa yelled as she fell out of bed. Yuffie mumbled her response. "SHIT! I'm LATE!" she wined as she ran to the washroom to freshen up as much as she could before running down the stairs in a flurry and left through the front door.

Jane raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow at her stepdaughter. "What was her hurry? I thought the door was for Yuffie." She asked her husband from across the table. He peered at Jane from over his paper and shrugged his shoulders. "Well it wasn't Vincent. But Yuffie does have many boy like friends so I just assumed..." "Oh yes…" Jane scowled. "My daughter is the house hold whore is she?" She snapped at Mr. Lockheart. "Now dear, that's not what I said." "Fine whatever, but we both know this man did not have red hair like Reno. Nor did he have Reno's big red Ford Pickup truck. Hence my daughter is not the only floozy in this house."

Mr. Lockheart rolled his eyes. "Tom." Jane looked evilly at her husband. "Have you told Tifa of the little vow you and your wife mad with the Turks' before she was born?" Mr. Lockheart coughed. "TOM! You have to tell her! Or are you going to let her fall in love then rip it away when you decide to tell her she has to marry the Turks' son?" He scowled at her. "I'll tell her when she needs to know. Besides, she's a good girl. She never really dated in high school, nothing has really changed." Jane laughed a sickly sweet laugh.

"Do you really believe that line of shit you keep telling yourself? If you haven't noticed Tom, Tifa is a beautiful girl, Very attractive. She may have been good throughout school, but now that she's done… You need to tell her. That boy she's with right now could be the one she falls for and before you know it, the Turks son will kill that boy to get his hands on Tifa. Its better she know now so she can prepare for it!" And with that Jane left Mr. Lockheart to his paper and to await his daughter to come home, to tell her she must marry….Reno Turk.

"What took so long Tifa?" Cloud yelled over his shoulder. Tifa blushed. "I'm sorry! I slept in!" She hollered back. They continued to fly down the highway at an unnatural speed, only the notorious speed demon's Cloud Strife, and Zack Fair were capable of on their fenrir's.

Tifa held onto Clouds waist tighter as they continued on. The scenery was beautiful it was all flying by them, but what Tifa could make out was beautiful. A few more minutes went by when Tifa couldn't contain herself anymore. "Cloud!" She yelled. "Where are we going?" Cloud revved his engine. "I'm not telling you, but I know you're going to like it. Just hang on a little bit longer ok?" Tifa held on tight and put her head on his shoulder in agreement.

More time passed, and Tifa had no way to know the time for fear of letting go and flying of the fenrir made it impossible for her to let go of Cloud. Soon Tifa realized they were out of Niblehem and through a sector called Midgar, a part of the city her father forbade her to ever go to. Tifa shrugged her shoulders, she was 19 now, she could take care of herself, and if anything were to happen to her Cloud would be there.

Finally Cloud pulled his fenrir up in front of an old church. "We are here Teef, its ok to let go of me now." He said as he killed the engine and set the kick stand of his fenrir out. "I know… I was just… making sure we really were done moving …" "Was that your first time on a fenrir?" "Yes my step mother and father never really allowed me on them… my mother died from a drunken fenrir driver." Tifa said sadly. Looking to brighten Tifa's mood Cloud took her hand. "Come on follow me in here."

Tifa and Cloud walked through the doors of the church. Even though it was old and run down it was still beautiful to Tifa. "Wow Cloud, where did you find this place?" "Actually Aerith found this place when she was younger, and keeps everything in decent shape. Nobody prays here anymore besides her, and this is the only place in Midgar that these flowers grow."

"Amazing… Aerith never told me about this place before… why is this the first time I get to see it?" Tifa gawked. "Haha, she doesn't share it often I only just found out about the church, it's her secret place and she deems us good friends for trusting us here… but come on Teef, this wasn't the only reason I brought you out here." "Oh? And what was the other reason you brought me out here?" Cloud scratched the back of his neck. "ah well why don't you follow me and I will show you?" Cloud led Tifa into the back room and down a flight of stairs until they reached the basement.

Tifa's eyes widened in amazement. "Cloud… did you do all of this?" "Well…" he blushed. "I had some help getting everything set up for us." In front of them laid a quilt with a pick nick basket and dozens of candles laid out all over on the floor and shelves.

"Shall we eat?"

"Yuffie could you please get the door, it is more than likely for you." Jane called from her study on the main floor of the house. Yuffie bounded down the stairs in her black muscle shirt and black pajama shorts, throwing the door open expecting to see Vincent. The bright smile on her face fell slightly at the sight in front of her.

"Well that's not a look I am used to when a girl see's me" Came a deep voice. Standing in front of her was a tall man with green eyes and dark red hair held behind his head in a ponytail, with a cocky lop sided grin on his face. "Ah well, I wasn't expecting you at the doors that's all Reno." Yuffie stuttered out. "Oh man gotta think fast he's going to want to know where Tifa is and where she was last night!"

"So Yuffie, where is my gorgeous girlfriend? And why hasn't she been picking up my phone calls lately?" Yuffie raised her dark eye brow in sarcasm, "Um Reno, last time I checked Tifa wasn't your girlfriend, she is a girl and she is your friend, but she is not your girlfriend."

Reno let out a loud laugh that rumbled from his belly, "Last time I checked she IS my girlfriend, and she always will be mine. If she thinks any differently she has another thing coming, if you could be so kind as to remind her of that."

Yuffie crossed her arms and scowled in Reno's direction, "I don't think I will be passing that along to her… and I do not appreciate you threatening my sister… you don't need any reason as to why she hasn't been answering her phone and if you are threating her... trust me buddy it is you that has another thing coming." With that Yuffie slammed the door in his face and walked back to her room.

Teef, Reno was just here

He was acting possessive

And strange…

Be careful… and have

Fun with Cloud.

Yuffie. 2:00pm

* * *

><p><em>So this is the second chapter. It's been a while but my life is so crazy…. I promise I am working on the next chapter right now! Please R&amp;R <em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The drive back on the fenrir wasn't nearly as nice on the way back home as it had been on the way to the church. For one the text message Tifa had received didn't give her a warm fuzzy feeling. Reno was starting to get possessive with her, wanting to know where she was who she was with and why she didn't answer he r phone when he called or text messaged her. He seemed to have it in his head that they were an item; he had ever since high school. I had never really bothered while they were in high school, he was just friendly, never tried anything with her, just talked to her and drove her back and forth from school. It wasn't until recently he started acting like this.

Another reason the ride back home wasn't as fun as she had anticipated was it had begun to rain. The sun was gone and they clouds were black, with thunder rumbling in the distance, and the threat of lightning flashing not too far off. The roads were slick making Tifa feel uneasy.

"Are you okay back there?" Cloud yelled over his shoulder, he was being bear hugged from behind, generally he wouldn't mind but this bear hug was starting to constrict his breathing. "Yea, I'm fine why do you ask?" Tifa yelled over the roar of the engine. "Oh just because you are squishing me, that's all." Cloud chuckled, he knew she was nervous, anyone not used to riding a fenrir would be in this weather, so he let off the gas and went a little slower just to ease Tifa's nerves. Moments later they arrived in front of Tifa's house.

"Despite the rain I had a wonderful time today with you Cloud, thank you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Cloud's face turned slightly pink. "I'm glad you enjoyed your time with me today… I just hope we don't get punished to harshly if you know what I mean." Chuckling Cloud winked at Tifa, who turned a deep red at his reference of what they had done in the church earlier. "Well so long as Aerith doesn't find out I don't care." Tifa laughed. Cloud smiled and bent over to kiss Tifa full on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist under her opened leather jacket, her shirt was plastered to her body, her hair glued to her face. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, and opened her mouth slightly inviting his tongue to enter. Cloud deepened the kiss and puller her body closer to his. She could feel his need for her again. Smiling she pulled away.

"I really should be going in now Cloud, I love you and I will be seeing you later I'm sure." Cloud sighed and begrudgingly let her go. "I love you too Teef, let me know when you can get out again and I will be here to get you. Bye." He watched Tifa walk up to her door, her hips swaying with the motion and loving how tightly her jeans hugged her legs and butt. He smiled despite the fact she was now in the house. Climbing back on his fenrir he took off to his best friend's house, inwardly thinking _"This has got to be a dream, no way is this really real. I am finally with the love of my life."_ It didn't take very long for him to arrive at Zack Fair's apartment.

Tifa walked into her home expecting to find everyone in the family room watching a movie like they normally would on a Saturday night. Tonight was different, the television was off and no light was on. Figuring everyone was out Tifa walked up the stairs and opened the door to the room her and Yuffie shared. Opening the drawers she picked out a dry blue hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants. Walking into the washroom she placed her clothes on the toilet seat and turned that water faucet on allowing the room to start to steam up as she started to strip for her shower.

"I wonder… Do I look different now?" Tifa wondered out loud. She smiled. "Maybe happier, that's about it." Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water cascade over her and let it warm her chilled body.

"Tifa? Is that you in the shower?" a very familiar voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. "What is it dad? I just got in the shower. Can this wait twenty minutes?" Tifa yelled over the noise of the shower. Mr. Lockheart scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "I suppose it can wait a few minutes, take your time. I will be waiting down stairs in the kitchen when you are out." "Kay!" Tifa yelled back.

Mr. Lockheart inwardly groaned as he sat down at the head of the table. _"This is it."_ He thought. _"I'm going to have to tell her, and inadvertently ruin her life in less than twenty minutes. Some father I have turned out to be." _He could hear the shower turn off and Tifa softly humming as she got out of the shower. With the house so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jane - Mr. Lockheart's wife – had taken their youngest daughter Yuffie out to a movie. Neither of them thought it a wise decision to have their loud open minded daughter in the house when he broke the news to Tifa.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Tifa inquired as she looked at her father from the hallway leading into the kitchen. Mr. Lockheart snapped his head up to stare at his daughter. _"She really does look like her mother standing there like that. She looks worried but also… happy." _"Yes, yes I'm fine. Come sit down, we need to talk."

Tifa sighed. "Dad if this is a 'Birds and the Bee's' talk, I think we can skip it. I paid attention in health class." She smiled brilliantly at her father, Tifa's wine colored eyes crinkled in the corners as she giggled. "Oh Tifa… I wish it were something as simple as that." Tifa's smile dropped. "Is everything okay Dad?" Mr. Lockheart looked Tifa straight in the face, he had to or he would lose his nerve. "Tifa, that blonde haired boy you went out with on the fenrir today, I know you have been seeing him for a while, and well quite simply… It needs to end."

Tifa's eyes clouded and she had a confused look on her face. "I don't understand… you haven't even met him, don't you think you are jumping the gun a little bit here?" "Tifa it's for your own good." Tifa raised her eye brow, something her and her sister did often when they became irritated. "Oh my own good? How would it be for my own good? If you haven't noticed the only people I generally talk to or hang out with are Yuffie, Aerith, Zack, Cloud and unfortunately Reno and his weird friends. The blonde guy I happen to be seeing is Cloud, and from what I understood from past experiences of him being here, you like him. So what I don't understand is why you all of a sudden don't approve of me seeing him."

"Tifa… the reason you can't see Cloud is because you were promised to someone a long time ago." Mr. Lockheart ran his hand through his dark graying hair while sighing and looking away from Tifa's confused face. "When you were born, your mother and I… we were not financially well off. I happened to be friends with the owner of Turks Industries. The company runs, owns and operates seventy five percent of the industries going on in today's world." Tifa continued to stare blankly at her father.

"Mr. Turk, being a good friend of mine offered me a job, a great one, and permanent too, one that could never be taken away from me, under one condition… You see the reason Reno is always around and Jane and I are always insisting you and Reno go out and do couple things is because… before your mother passed away, we promised you to Reno." Mr. Lockheart shook his head sadly. "I know it was wrong of me to do. But you have to understand that this job was a once in a life time opportunity for us to move up in the world. All you have to do is marry Reno."

It took moments for this to sink in for Tifa. But slowly understanding dawned on her face, and after that utter horror and rage filled her features. "Marry Reno? That's all I have to do Dad is marry Reno!" she spat out angrily. "You forfeited my freedom before I could even think and chose for myself! You tell me now? Now after I have fallen in love with some one? Now after 19 years of opportunities! Why are you telling me this now?" Tifa's voice rose with every question. Rubbing his temples Mr. Lockheart simply stated, "I am telling you this now, so you do not get hurt any more then you already have. That and Reno has decided that when he is done his studies, that you two are to wed."

Tifa's mouth dropped open. "Reno knew? All this time, Reno has known?" She brought her hands up to cover her face. "Yes. Reno has known this entire time." Mr. Lockheart simply stated. "No." Tifa said behind her hands. "No, what?" "I am saying no to you, I am saying no to this marriage I am being forced into. You cannot force me to marry a man I do not love, a man I have only tolerated over the years because you and Jane have insisted we be friends and get to know each other. And now to find out your ulterior motives… No."

"Tifa, I don't think you understand, you can't simply say no to this. You have to marry Reno weather you like it or not. It's done, there is nothing you can do about it." He said calmly. "You really think there is nothing I can do about it? Seriously? How about this." Tifa pushed away from the table and walked to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and wallet, and stuffed it in her hoody pocket. Tossing on a pair of jeans and socks she walked back down stairs.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Lockheart asked getting up from the table. Lacing up a pair of shoes and put the hood up on her sweater she stated, "I'm doing something about it." And she ran out the front door into the Thunder storm. Her father ran after her yelling her name. "Shit." He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the portable phone off the receiver and dialed his wife's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Jane I need you and Yuffie to come home. Tifa didn't take the news as well as I had hoped she would." "We are on our way." Jane replied on the other end and hung up.

Mr. Lockheart sighed knowing he now had to call Reno to fetch his daughter. He dialed his number. "Reno here." "Reno, I told Tifa about the arrangement. She didn't take it very well and she left. I need you to find her and bring her home." Mr. Lockheart said into the phone. "Sure thing. I'll find her and bring her home soon. I'm not too far from the house."

* * *

><p>And here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed please don't forget to review this chapter! Any criticism is good criticism!<p> 


End file.
